Violent Nature
by akaowen
Summary: Natsuki, as seen at school and around her friends, is a strong independent individual, afraid of nothing. But at home, all that changes, especially around Dad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **oh boy will regret this**

 _Everything hurts_

 _No._

 _Shut up._

 _You're being winey_

 _Not everything hurts, just your lower right leg, mid right arm, and side_

 _…_

 _This didn't make anything better_

Natsuki rolled over in bed onto her uninjured side and took a peek at her alarm clock. The clock was spotted with cutesy smiley face stickers in an attempt to cover the large crack running down the side. The girl shuddered at the memory the crack brought back, his drunken rage, the rain, the blood. The time read 7:32. Relief flooded her, as she could rest assured that she was alone in the house. She rolled onto he back again and stared at the celling, contemplating wether or not to go to school. She had only missed 1 day this month so it would not seem that out of the ordinary. After all her leg did hurt pretty bad.

But…

That boy had joined the club two days ago and the festival was on Monday so she did have some things to look forward to. Natsuki sighed, arose from her bed, and began to make her way off. She began to stand up but her right leg gave out on her and she tumbled to the floor.

 _Shit!_

Not good. If she planed on going to school, that can't happen every time she gets up. She tried again. No luck as her face met the carpet. Third times the charm? She grabbed her night stand for support and hoisted herself up, this time putting all her weight on her left leg. She wobbled, and hesitantly, added weigh to her right leg. No catastrophic failure, so were getting somewhere. Natsuki took a step, right leg first. Nothing. Left leg, better. She worked her way up to a small limp and found her way over to the bathroom. Using the door handle as support she took a look in the mirror. Not good as well. There was a bruise on her cheek and a cut above her eyebrow. The bruise was an easy fix, but the cut… make up and cuts don't mix, she knew from experience.

 _Maybe I shouldn't go to school_

But that means she's stuck in hell for one more day. There is no food, the tap water was pink, and the the place reeked of bad memories. Her stomach grumbled, giving her another reason to go to school. Monika could have food and she could find some spare change around the school. Heck, last Tuesday she had found a $20 bill on the ground. $20! She had 2 full meals and a couple snacks with that. She snapped back to the present and saw herself in the mirror.

 _if you want food, you have to get to school first._

The cut was right above her right eyebrow so her hair could cover some of it, but the rest would be visible. Thats fine, she could make do. One stumble to the ground and some hair accessories later, she looked half decent. Natsuki had applied some makeup to the bruise and it was almost gone, but a bit of the cut was still peaking out. Semi-satisfied with her work she made her way back to her bedroom. Luckily her bedroom and the bathroom were on the first floor so she didn't need to scale any stairs yet. She picked out her school uniform and began to put it on. Only once every thing was on but her socks that she noticed the cut on her foot.

 _Fuck!_

God dammet could this day get any worse? She slipped a piece of paper towel between the cut and the sock, so the blood would not stain it. She winced in pain as she applied the paper towel, mentally slapping her self for not buying Band-aids. Once everything was on her, she looked like your average teenage girl. If only that was true.

Natsiki stopped at the kitchen on her way out to check if he had left any food out. Nothing in the cupboards but when she checked the fridge she struck gold. Half a Hamburger! She ate without warming it up or thinking about the repercussions, for she was far too hungry. It was gone in a minute and all though she wasn't full, she felt better. She went back to her room to pack her bags which consisted of a binder, a science text book and a math text book. As she was walking out of the house she turned around to beer bottles she hadn't noticed on the ground. They were probably form last night and his… outburst. She shuddered. 7 and a half hours away from this place.

She would cherish every minute.

—

School was uneventful, a perfect day. It helped that she had no real friends out side the literature club to cause any trouble. The day had just ended and she was on her way to the club when,

"Hey Natsuki!" Called Sayori. The moment she called at Natsuki, Natsuki felt on of the most odd feelings she ever felt. it wasn't Deja-Vu but more so the opposite, the feeling that this shouldn't happen. She brushed this off and looked behind her. Sayori was running up to her, with a text book in hand. Natsuki didn't slow down, hoping Sayori wasn't over exited today. She finally caught up to Natsuki, "How, are, you?" she asked between breaths.

"Well, I'm fine." she said as they turned into the classroom that the club was held in. Yuri was the only one there so far, reading a book with an eye on the cover.

"H-hi Sayori, Hi Natsuki" Yuri Greeted them as they walked in the door, then immediately returning to her book.

"Hi Yuri" Sayori cheerfully replied back.

"Hey" Natsuki Added. Just then MC burst through the door, in a panic. His full name was Micael Coeur but he asked the Girls to call him MC for some reason.

"Sayori you need to-" He stopped when he saw Sayori, wide eyed, in the middle of grabbing a book from the closet. Confused, he counted the days that had gone by, double checking that today was the day. "Sayori,", he stopped, "do you feel OK?"

"Uh… Yea hehe", she laughed nervously, "Why?"

"Because you were-", he stopped himself again, "You don't feel partially _sad?_ ", MC inquired.

"No, as a mater of fact I feel a lot better today." Sayori said

"Huh" MC concluded. There were a few moments of awkward silence, where everyone was confused. Just before Natsuki could break the tension Monika walked in.

"Hey everyone, so sorry i'm late-"

"We need to talk" MC butt in. Monika searched the other club members, looking for answers the confusion; But was just meet with confused expressions as well.

"Uh sure?" Monika responded unsurely. MC began to walk out of the classroom and motioned for Monika to follow. She turned back to everyone, her trademark smile back on her "We'll be one second.". The door shut behind them. Yuri and Natsuki both looked at Sayori, she had an expression that clearly said 'I have no Idea'.

Outside in the hall MC and Monkia were walking away from the door, to be out of hearing distance from the other club members. "So whats this about?" Monkia asked MC as she scanned the hall to make sure none was listing.

He suddenly turned to Monika, "Drop the act, I know that you know that is all a game, well I'm mean was a game, no, I mean, I don't think this is a game anymore"

Monica kept the same smile on her face, "why would you say that?"

"Well when this was all a game, I felt like I had very little power in what went on, other then a few decisions. But now, I feel Like I can do anything I want. Also Sayori isn't depressed right now show that means the personally traits that you amplified have probably returned to normal.", He pondered what he had just said, wondering if this would change anything else.

"Ok, that makes sense because I've noticed some small things different as well, but if were not in a game, what are we in? She questioned

"That, I'm not sure about"

"Well," Monika thought about what this meant, a cheery smile spreading across her face "That means you can spend more time with me!"

" _Really?"_ He paused, "No, that was a bit harsh, uh, no thank you". Monika was to stunned to say anything, she didn't understand, before MC had adored her.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who made Sayori kill herself. You're the one who drove Yuri to insanity. You're the one who deleted Natsuki and everything else!"

Monika cleared her throat and smile returned, "I think that poem would suit you well for the festival MC~". Monika's sudden shift in tone and topic had confused him, but then out of the conner of his eye he saw Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri peaking through a crack in the door at them.

"Uh, yea, I just wasn't sure.", He added, "Well, we should probably head back in." Once he said that the door audibly clicked closed and they began to walk towards the club. Before they reached the room Monika grabbed MC's arm and turned him towards her

"Look I'm sorry, but…", She sighed, knowing the other members thought the conversation was over she couldn't begin a whole new conversation. "Ok, we'll talk later."

MC nodded and open the door.


	2. Chapter One And a Half

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hey guys,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thanks so much for all the support of this fic, but I don't think I will be able to get another chapter out for a while. As I'm sure some of you know it exam season so I'm quite busy and such. Im sorry I've put one chapter out and there's already delays on emthe second chapter./em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"span style="font-family: Verdana;"Also a big thanks to all the people who have followed, favourited, and reviewed this trash, it all appreciated./span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I'll probably delete this once chapter two goes up./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thanks./span/strong/p 


End file.
